


Where We Go, It's Never Boring

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - No War, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, lack of interfacing array (spike/valve), mention of PDA and public sex, mention of incestualized roleplay, mention of mech on vehicle interfacing, mention of tactile, spark fingering, spark overloads, spike on spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe thinks he's heard of everything until Sunstreaker shocks him with an unusual interfacing request. Fortunately, Sideswipe likes both to indulge his mate and do his research.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kinks in the Wires (A free 18+ Transformers weird kinks fanzine)





	Where We Go, It's Never Boring

**Author's Note:**

> “I don’t know where I’m going from here, but I promise it won’t be boring.” ~ David Bowie

“I have a present for you,” Sideswipe murmured against Sunstreaker’s right audial. It may have been the ex-vent against sensitive metal which accompanied the words or maybe it was the sultry tone, but regardless, Sunstreaker gave a full body shudder. The undulation of Sunstreaker’s body against his broke the last threads of Sideswipe’s control and his interface panel clicked aside. He reflexively thrust his hips up, spike sliding in the dip of Sunstreaker’s lower back.

It was a little too much like how he liked to straddle Sunstreaker’s vehicle form and rub off against his tiny rear window until it was streaked with transfluid. Sideswipe bit his lower lip and forced his hips still. Jostling Sunstreaker at this juncture was ill-advised.

“What… what kind of present?” Sunstreaker asked, his hands bunching up the berth cover on either side of Sideswipe’s thighs.

Sideswipe clearly wasn’t doing his job properly if Sunstreaker could still form complete sentences. So he crooked his fingers deep into the tertiary energy ring at the back of Sunstreaker’s spark and dragged his hands forwards.

Sunstreaker gripped the sheets so hard that they ripped, and his legs shook from where they were draped over Sideswipe’s. “… Sides!!” he called out in a gurgling voice, core flaring wildly. His back arched, pushing his spark more firmly against Sideswipe’s fingers.

Oh, he was close. So close, and Sideswipe knew just the thing to push him over the edge.

“Remember how you’ve always said you wish you could watch this?” Sideswipe murmured, petting at the tendrils that tried to curl around his wrists. “Look up. Open your optics and look up.”

Sideswipe had remotely exposed the newly installed ceiling mirror when he knew Sunstreaker was too swamped by sensation to hear the tiles click apart. He could tell the exact moment Sunstreaker saw the surprise because he stiffened and let out a low, helpless whine from behind clenched denta.

“Do you see?” Sideswipe purred reverently. “Do you see how gorgeous you are, with my hands buried in your chest… fingers making love to your very essence?”

Sideswipe glanced up as well and he had to admit… this new angle was a pretty sight. But unlike Sunstreaker, Sideswipe had previously seen what it looked like when he played with his lover’s spark. Sunstreaker never had before; his spark chamber was too deeply set within his chest to visualize the act when he was lying down.

Judging from the scream that tore out of Sunstreaker as Sideswipe used both hands to bracket the suddenly white hot ball of pure energy…

… well, it seemed like Sunstreaker enjoyed the view too.

\--

“Did you overload on my back?” Sunstreaker asked drowsily. Sideswipe paused in the act of gently lowering Sunstreaker’s upper half down to the bed, hand still curved around his nape.

Sideswipe glanced at his own groin, spying several telltale streaks of silver on his thighs. He had no doubt there were several more smears on Sunstreaker’s back and aft.

“… maybe?” Sideswipe grinned unabashedly as Sunstreaker rolled his optics and huffed in exasperation. “Hey, now… I can’t really help it when you’re writhing and yowling in my arms like a voltacat in heat.”

Sunstreaker’s gaze slid to the side, obviously embarrassed. “I don’t _yowl_ …” he grumbled petulantly.

“You _totally_ yowl… and it’s _totally_ hot,” Sideswipe replied, withdrawing his hand after making sure Sunstreaker’s head was comfortably situated atop his pillow. Drained was too kind a word for how limp Sunstreaker became after spark climaxes. “… thus the overloading.”

“Someone could look at you right and you’d overload,” Sunstreaker muttered, his pedes shifting restlessly. Sideswipe grinned again as he grabbed the throw at the end of their bed and tossed it over Sunstreaker’s feet. In addition to his entire body going utterly limp, Sunstreaker’s pedes got cold. Neither of them could figure out why, but they were well prepared by now.

“Only if it was you doing the looking,” Sideswipe replied over his shoulder as ducked into the washroom to dampen a cloth and run it down his front. “Maybe we should try that sometime. You could tie me up and just stare… just might do it for me.”

At the thought, Sideswipe’s spike gave a twitch. Sunstreaker certainly did have an intense gaze when he put his processor to it. 

“You’re weird,” Sunstreaker complained fondly as Sideswipe reentered the room, running a towel over his middle to dry off.

“So are you,” Sideswipe returned, kneeling on the bed and holding up a clean, wet rag. “Want a quick wipe down?”

He needn’t have asked as the answer would always be a resounding ‘yes’. Sunstreaker was not a fan of fluids, especially his own; it was one of the main reasons he didn’t have an interfacing array. Sideswipe’s produced plenty however, sometimes much to Sunstreaker’s chagrin. 

Sideswipe had been a little taken back on their first date when Sunstreaker bluntly said not to expect to interface with him as he didn’t have an array. But Sideswipe had just shrugged and accepted it, because while he loved to be spiked or spike someone else, there were other ways to be intimate. And as he found out over the following weeks of getting to know one another, Sunstreaker loved cuddling, kissing… and spark play.

Sideswipe wasn’t a fan of having his spark touched, even by a doctor. Sunstreaker was allowed because he enjoyed playing with his partners’ sparks as much as having his own fondled. But unlike Sunstreaker, Sideswipe couldn’t overload that way. After a point, he became too sensitive, his spark transmitting sensory input into pain instead of pleasure. Sunstreaker had been a little disappointed, but he’d learned other ways to make Sideswipe fall apart, screaming his name.

They’d been bonded for almost a millennia now, and Sideswipe had certainly never been bored.

“Recharge? Or watch a movie?” Sideswipe asked, flopping down next to Sunstreaker. He snuggled close, throwing an arm and leg over Sunstreaker’s prone body and resting his cheek on his mate’s central chest seam.

“…mm.”

“That’s not exactly a word, Sunny, not sure if you knew that,” Sideswipe teased, tucking his fingers beneath Sunstreaker’s opposite side and scratching lightly.

“… I was watching something the other day…” Sunstreaker finally replied, clumsily swatting at Sideswipe’s hand.

“Yeah?”

Sideswipe stretched across Sunstreaker’s frame and grabbed the remote on the nightstand. He aimed it at the monitor across the room and turned the volume down when a very fake explosion washed across the screen.

“What was it? Porn? Please say it was porn,” Sideswipe said, optics fixed on the flashing colors even though the rest of his attention was squarely on his mate. Sunstreaker always said pornography was disgusting and he far preferred cheesy romances to work himself up over.

To each their own.

“… it was porn.”

Huh. That… actually sounded serious. Sideswipe pushed himself up onto his elbow to assess Sunstreaker’s expression, and his jaw dropped.

“You’re not kidding. You were actually watching _porn_?!”

Sunstreaker squirmed, trying to avoid Sideswipe’s gaze, but he still wasn’t strong enough to do more than turn his head to the side.

“Kind of… I was curious about something.”

“Yeah? What about?” Sideswipe asked, his own curiosity piqued.

“Well… I started watching scenes with spark play because I wanted to see how deep one could safely go… pretty deep, by the way… and then…”

Sideswipe abruptly sat all the way up. “Woah, there. Porn is fantasy, love. Your spark is _you_ … everything that you are, and I never want to hurt you.”

It was a recurring argument between the two of them; Sunstreaker always wanted Sideswipe’s fingers deeper, practically into his core. And Sideswipe wasn’t a medical professional, but even he knew that touching a spark’s center could be dangerous. As it was, he had read tons of articles and spoken to an actual doctor before ever touching Sunstreaker’s spark.

Sunstreaker wrinkled his nasal ridge and sighed. “Fine. I still think you could go deeper, but if I can’t have that then…”

Sideswipe stared expectedly at Sunstreaker as he trailed off, biting his lower lip. He seemed nervous, which was odd. By now, surely Sunstreaker knew that there was nothing he could ask for that would make Sideswipe even blink twice.

“… then?” he prompted.

“Then I want your spike,” Sunstreaker replied belligerently. Sideswipe stared at him for several seconds, confused.

“You… want my spike… but you’ve done oral before…” Sideswipe said, trailing off in confusion when Sunstreaker shook his head.

“No, not in my mouth. I want your spike…” And he gestured towards his chest. Sideswipe stared at where Sunstreaker had indicated for a bemused moment before abruptly shoving himself off the bed and to his feet.

Ok… so maybe there _were_ still some things out there that could surprise him.

“You want me to put my spike in your spark!?” Sideswipe shrieked. Primus, just what had Sunstreaker been watching?!

“Not in… more like… on,” Sunstreaker replied, hands making a complicated series of motions that Sideswipe didn’t understand. “Nowhere near as deep as your fingers normally go, you would just glide… ugh… let me queue up the video and you’ll see.”

Only slightly mollified, Sideswipe reluctantly sat back down on the bed and stared at the monitor as Sunstreaker searched for whatever horror movie he wanted to show Sideswipe. Somehow, Sideswipe got the feeling that he would be calling Ratchet to schedule another meeting with him soon.

\--

_One week later…_

“Did you lock the door?”

Sideswipe glanced over at Sunstreaker and raised an orbital ridge at his fidgeting mate. “Yes.”

“Do you have an extra blanket?”

“Yes, Sunstreaker.”

“And the spike sheath?”

“Yes, Sunny! Primus, this is me we’re talking about!” Sideswipe said, throwing up his hands. “Ratchet’s on speed dial, I have the quickest path to the closest emergency room queued up in my GPS, and I have _three_ extra blankets! And sheaths!!”

“Oh. Well… good,” Sunstreaker said, ducking his head. Sideswipe studied his bent helm for a moment before dropping the spike sheath packet on the bedside table and plopping his aft down on the berth.

“Hey. What’s up?” Sideswipe asked, reaching out and nudging Sunstreaker’s hip with the back of his hand.

“I just… are you sure this isn’t too much? That this isn’t… _too_ weird?” Sunstreaker asked, looking up through lowered optic shutters.

Sideswipe would say it was a coy look, but Sunstreaker didn’t do coy. He did however, do insecure on occasion. Especially when Sideswipe overreacted as he had when Sunstreaker first brought this idea up.

“Sweetspark… weird? You’re asking me if _I_ think this is weird? Me? The mech who asks you to roleplay that we’re brothers and who rubs off against your hood in semi-public places?” Sideswipe asked, askance.

“… good point,” Sunstreaker admitted. “Ok, then: are you comfortable doing this?”

Sideswipe sighed, carefully thinking over his words. “I mean… at first, the idea of fingering your spark freaked me out, but I did my research and took it slow. Now I’m comfortable with it. So that’s my plan for this: take things slow until I figure out what works best…for both you _and_ me.

“But… just to let you know, it may be so slow at first that you get nothing out of it,” Sideswipe warned.

“Any time I do anything with you, it’s great,” Sunstreaker replied immediately. He looked so earnest that Sideswipe’s chest suddenly felt tight.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sideswipe said, waving a hand through the air and ducking his head to hide his suspiciously wet optics. Sometimes he loved Sunstreaker so much it hurt. “You just want me to get things started so you can explore your new kink.”

“Maybe,” Sunstreaker said, and oh… hey… maybe Sunstreaker did coy after all. “Want me to suck your spike to get you in the mood?”

Like he had to ask.

It didn’t take long for Sideswipe to become fully erect and throbbing. Once he was relatively close to climax, he reluctantly nudged Sunstreaker away, watching his mate throw himself backwards onto a pile of pillows. As he settled, Sideswipe threw a knee over Sunstreaker’s belly, thigh cables going taut as Sideswipe hovered in place for a moment.

He considered the angle of Sunstreaker’s upper body and then gestured for him to scoot down the bed some. Huffing out a laugh, Sunstreaker complied until Sideswipe indicated for him to stop. Satisfied with the positioning, Sideswipe inched higher up Sunstreaker’s body as his spark came into view.

It was proudly on display, wafting out heat as its outer edges peeked up from the plating surrounding it. Together, they had worked out several changes to Sunstreaker’s transformation sequence which ensured his chest armor was as sunken in as possible. That and the mound of pillows helped expose Sunstreaker’s spark an almost obscene amount.

As Sideswipe leaned over to grab for the spike sheath, he fought the urge to shove Sunstreaker’s armor closed. It was instinct to hide a spark, to protect it… both one’s own and their loved ones’. No matter how often he’d played with Sunstreaker’s, each time he experienced a tiny spike of fear that he would irrevocably damage the thing most precious to him in the world.

It was amazing how much Sunstreaker trusted him. Tonight was no different; his optics were fixed on Sideswipe’s face, gaze both adoring and hungry. It helped steel Sideswipe’s nerve, and he slid the sheath down his throbbing spike, securing it at the base.

Sideswipe hadn’t used one in ages, not since he and Sunstreaker had gone exclusive. There was an even bigger variety out on the market these days, although Ratchet had recommended one particular brand for this activity. The high heat produced by prolonged contact with a spark could potentially burn away other sheaths. This one however, was created using a special polymer that had a side effect of being resistant to high temperatures.

The science of it eluded him, and Sideswipe only cared that he didn’t hurt Sunstreaker. That was the main reason why he was wearing the sheath in the first place – to prevent any fluids from contacting Sunstreaker’s spark. A drop of two of transfluid wouldn’t hurt anything, according to Ratchet, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sideswipe didn’t know if he’d be able to overload with the sheath on, nor did he care if he did. He was more concerned about lasting long for Sunstreaker to reach completion. In _theory_ , he shouldn’t feel enough heat to register as pain. While he’d long go gotten used to the sensation of scorched digital sensors, his spike was a different matter however.

“You comfortable?” Sideswipe asked, hitching his hips forward. He did another quick calculation in his head as he considered the distance between his spike and Sunstreaker’s chest and leaned over, grabbing the edge of the headboard.

“Uh huh,” Sunstreaker said faintly, and Sideswipe smiled. Sunstreaker still wouldn’t be able to see well, but he was raptly watching as best as he could, his optics bright and eager. He grabbed hold of Sideswipe’s ankles and lightly squeezed, visibly bracing himself.

They’d both agreed that until they knew how Sunstreaker would react, Sideswipe would use his knees to immobilize Sunstreaker’s arms at his sides. Flailing during spark play was definitely not a good idea.

“Okie dokie. Here goes. And remember… if anything hurts or doesn’t feel right…” Sideswipe trailed off.

“… I will let you know,” Sunstreaker recited with a roll of his optics. “Yes, Caretaker.”

“Ew. Don’t call me that,” Sideswipe murmured absently, ducking his head to carefully watch as he arched his pelvis forward. Once he got close enough to see the quizzical outer spark tendrils twirling up the sides of his spike, he carefully made a short thrust.

“Says the person who likes to watch people make faces when you call me ‘brother’ after we make out in public,” Sunstreaker replied. His fingers twitched on Sideswipe’s left ankle.

“What? It’s funny,” Sideswipe said, distracted. “Is this ok?”

Sunstreaker was quiet for a moment and Sideswipe reflexively froze, waiting for input. “It’s… it’s like a tickle. I think you can go deeper.”

“…k.”

Sideswipe spread his thighs a little and dropped another inch or two. Now he was well within the outer most energy ring and better able to feel the pulse of Sunstreaker’s spark. It didn’t burn like it would his fingers so Sideswipe figured the sheath was doing its job. And Sunstreaker was right; it _did_ feel a little like a tickle.

Watching Sunstreaker’s face, Sideswipe thrust again, feeling somewhat silly. There wasn’t anything solid for him to press against, just an amorphous, airy sensation. But Sunstreaker seemed to like it based on the way his mouth dropped open with a surprised moan.

And, oh… Sideswipe didn’t feel silly any longer. Instead he thrust again, making sure the motion was as smooth as he could make it.

“I… I think you can go a little bit… bit lower and still be… ok,” Sunstreaker said, looking up at Sideswipe with wide optics.

“In a minute. Let me get used to this, then I’ll experiment, alright?” Sideswipe said, shifting to ensure he was in a position he could maintain for a while. Judging by the brightness of Sunstreaker’s optics, he would probably reach overload quickly, but Sideswipe still wanted to ensure he wouldn’t collapse halfway through and snuff out his mate’s spark.

“Ok…” Sunstreaker said faintly as Sideswipe quickly got into a rhythm. “… feels good.”

Sideswipe knew Sunstreaker tacked that last bit on to reassure Sideswipe and he appreciated it. Sometimes Sunstreaker went non-verbal during interfacing. Most times, Sideswipe didn’t mind, but when they were trying something new…

After another minute, Sideswipe felt comfortable enough to pause and spread his thighs a little wider. It was difficult to see at this angle, but judging by the sudden increase in heat around his spike, he thought that he was in the secondary or maybe even the tertiary corona.

“Oh… _frag_ ,” Sunstreaker said, his body reflexively arching into the sensation. Sideswipe quite agreed. The new depth felt like gentle waves of warmth pulsing over his spike. It wasn’t the typical sensation of being surrounded by a valve’s metalmesh, but it definitely amped his charge up.

“Careful,” Sideswipe warned, voice gone rough. “I know it feels good, but you have to hold somewhat still. Do you need me to hold you down?”

“Frag… fragging _Pit_ …” Sunstreaker moaned, his optics brightening even more at the suggestion. “Yeah… yeah, do it.”

Sideswipe carefully shifted his weight to his left hand in order to place his right on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. Then he repeated the motion with his opposite arm until the majority of his weight rested on Sunstreaker’s upper chest.

“Ok… ok, I’m gonna move again,” Sideswipe said, catching Sunstreaker’s optics. Sunstreaker nodded rapidly, his thumbs digging into Sideswipe’s ankles.

“Yes… please…”

Sideswipe drew his hips back, hissing at the sensation of heat dragging along the underside of his spike. It was weirdly good, like invisible fingers stroking him. When he thrust forward, he felt a slight resistance at the head of his spike, but a quick check showed that he was still level.

It was certainly a sight, the outer edges of the spark rippling around and creating a tunnel for Sideswipe’s spike, practically engulfing it in shimmering lavender flame. Knowing Sunstreaker would want to see, Sideswipe took a few image captures to show him later.

“It’s _good_ … Sides, it’s so good…” Sunstreaker moaned, his head thrown back. His optics were tightly closed and he worried his lower lip between his denta hard enough that a drop of energon bloomed at the corner. “Keep… keep… gonna…”

“You’re going to come for me, aren’t you?” Sideswipe purred. He’d always been vocal during interfacing and once he found out how much Sunstreaker liked Sideswipe whispering filthy things into his audial...

“I wish you could see this, sweetspark…” Sideswipe added, pleasure shooting up his spinal strut with each thrust. “Your spark is just taking it, taking my spike like it was meant for it…”

“ _Frag_ …” Sunstreaker whimpered, his head thrashing back and forth. “Please don’t stop… _please_ …”

“Not gonna stop, I promise, love… not gonna stop until you come for me, until your spark goes nova and blinds me,” Sideswipe promised.

It was well on its way. The previously pale lavender tendrils were now completely white and the rest of the spark gradually lightened as it grew brighter and brighter. Sideswipe’s current pace was still measured and steady, far more careful than he would be with an actual valve, but it seemed to be doing the job.

“Good… _so good_ … love you…oh, frag, ahhhh…!” Sunstreaker cried, unable to help the buck of his upper body in an attempt to push his spark further into the sensations it was receiving. Sideswipe rode out the motion with ease, Sunstreaker well trapped beneath him.

“I love you too, Sunny. Love you always, no matter what you ask for…” Sideswipe murmured. He stared at his mate, transfixed by the expression of bliss that slowly spread across Sunstreaker’s face. One more thrust, a second, and a third, and then Sunstreaker’s entire body tensed, every inch of him subtly vibrating.

Sunstreaker’s spark throbbed with a hot and heavy pulse, and Sideswipe almost forgot himself at the wash of pleasure. But he gathered up the last dregs of his control and keep thrusting, carefully pushing and pulling his spike through the spark’s outer layers as it heated up even further. After a few seconds, it almost became too hot, but he persevered knowing Sunstreaker’s overload was close.

It hit barely seconds later, a throaty wail tearing its past Sunstreaker’s lips.

His spark flashed two times in quick succession, dimmed, and then brightened so intensely that Sideswipe had to close his optics and look away. He kept thrusting through it, until the light searing his optic shutters began to fade. Then he gentled his movements, each thrust a touch less firm than the one before it as he ever so slowly began raising his hips up.

Choking on whimpers, Sunstreaker jerkily turned his head to the side and mouthed a sloppy kiss against Sideswipe’s right wrist. He went limp, pressing the side of his face against Sideswipe’s plating and ex-venting harshly.

“Sunny? You ok?” Sideswipe asked when he had withdrawn his spike completely. He pushed himself upright and glanced over Sunstreaker’s spark to make sure it didn’t look damaged. Seeing that it appeared normal, he fell back on to the heels of his pedes.

“…mm’kay…”

Since it didn’t seem like Sunstreaker was on the verge of spark failure, Sideswipe reached down and ripped off the spike sheath. His fingertips received a mild scorch as he did so, but not enough to deter him from wrapping his hand around his spike and stroking it.

“Sunny… can I… can I come on you?” Sideswipe asked desperately, holding back by a thin thread. He spared a byte of processing power to think that maybe he should have asked before they got started. Fortunately, Sunstreaker was aware enough to wearily give a nod and Sideswipe hunched forward a little, hand practically a blur. A few sparkbeats later, his spike jerked in overload and several stripes of transfluid landed on Sunstreaker’s belly.

Despite the powerful climax, Sideswipe had enough presence of mind to aim away from Sunstreaker’s open thorax. He still left quite the mess on Sunstreaker’s plating though, a sight which never failed to make lust surge within him.

When the shudders finished wracking his frame, he sunk down in place, venting just as heavily as Sunstreaker had. He looked up and spotted Sunstreaker gazing down at him through slitted optic shutters, a small, sweet smile gracing his lips.

“Kinky and weird, maybe…,” Sideswipe proclaimed, grinning back, “…but a damn _good_ weird.”

Yes, life with Sunstreaker was _never_ boring.

  
~ End


End file.
